


The Growing Light of Day

by 9_of_Clubs



Series: Autumn Prompts for The Coming Fall [1]
Category: Black Panther (2018), Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, And Prom King, Fall prompts, Fluff, M/M, Mentions of the Steve vs. Tony (CIVIL WAR) election for class president, Steve is on a scholarship at an expensive private school, T'Challa is the secret prince of Wakanda, and T'Challa and Steve on the football team together, but this is really just a fall drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-09
Updated: 2020-08-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:41:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25795324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/9_of_Clubs/pseuds/9_of_Clubs
Summary: Written forthisseries of Fall Prompts to celebrate the coming Autumn!--T’Challa’s smile is as wide as it always is, as he moves closer, even at this time of day, and Steve swears there’s some special effects people hidden somewhere, some Hollywood crew being paid more than Steve’s ever seen to make the sun shine gold through the grey-blue dawn skies, and have a few reddened leaves drift down at the exact right moment, as T’Challa presses a warm travel mug into his hands.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/T'Challa
Series: Autumn Prompts for The Coming Fall [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1881184
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	The Growing Light of Day

It’s early morning and any lingering tendrils of summer have long been swept away by the chill. The fall trees are turning, and there’s a crispness that snaps through the air, shivers against his skin as he moves his body from the warmth of bed and arms,  _ not enough hours of sleep, again,  _ to the curling trails of steam his coffee offers, to outside, into a world barely awake.

But practice is first-thing today, and after that, there’s enough time for the last few problems for calculus, a quick sweep to put up as many more of his posters as can,  _ finally done, thank god for Carol, _ and right to class.

His bones protest even at just the thought, but he ignores them, shoves his ungloved hands deep into the pockets of his sweater, and lets his feet carry him, trusting them not to fail him now. 

There’s a chill in the air, a fine snap, one that shivers against his skin, and he’s gone from bed to coffee to door in a haze of sleeplessness, but when T’Challa pushes off the posts of his doorway, looking every inch as kempt as Steve feels ruffled, a slow, languid motion that’s steeped in notes of summer-warmth Steve could have sworn was all gone, everything grinds to a halt, and then starts again washed in something altogether different than a case of too early o’clock on three hours of sleep.

T’Challa’s smile is as wide as it always is, as he moves closer, even at this time of day, and Steve swears there’s some special effects people hidden somewhere, some Hollywood crew being paid more than Steve’s ever seen to make the sun shine gold through the grey-blue dawn skies, and have a few reddened leaves drift down at the exact right moment, as T’Challa presses a warm travel mug into his hands. 

“I thought perhaps you could use another round.” He hums as he hands off the coffee into Steve’s waiting hands, which get their act together just quickly enough not to drop it. 

“Oh, uhm, yeah.” He manages with a sputter and T’Challa pauses a few steps ahead on the path, turning into a profile that wipes Steve’s brain of thought again until everything manages to catch-up to real-time and he’s stumbling forward. Sheepish grin plastering itself to his face. Like an idiot, but it’s hard to care. 

“Yes,” He amends and T’Challa chuckles low.

Beneath their feet, the fallen leaves crunch, crackle sounds into the quiet of the morning. He’s gone from his bed to his coffee and out to face the morning, and exhaustion had seeped from every cell in his body. But suddenly, mysteriously, the chill has vanished from his limbs, and keen awareness fills his mind instead.

The leaves fall around them, and the sound of T’Challa’s laughter draws warmth into his body, seeps into the growing light of day.


End file.
